


Delicious

by jellofiend



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M, Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellofiend/pseuds/jellofiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really did love the restaurant. A lot. </p>
<p>(A.K.A the fic where Shinji is a hot waiter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that's been sitting around my fic folder (amongst others!) and nowadays I'm apparently in the mood for posting old drabbles on the internet. This was inspired by a prompt somewhere, but I don't really remember anymore where it was from.

"So, I decided to sleep in during the class anyway, because I couldn't keep my eyes open at all, you know? I mean, I'll be so screwed later if any of that stuff's in the exam, but--hey, are you listening?"

Minako bit her lip, willing her eyes back to the frowning man seated across her. "Uh, yeah."

"Is something wrong today, Mina-chan?" Ryoji asked, reaching out to touch her hand.

"No, no, nothing's wrong!" Minako assured him quickly, plastering a smile she hoped looked genuine on her face. "I guess I'm just - a little tired?"

"Oh, yeah, today was pretty brutal, huh?" Ryoji leaned back in his seat, thoughts turning back to school, "The weather is horrid right now, and I can't believe the faculty's not even a little bit sympathetic..."

Minako hummed and nodded, but her classmate's words were already becoming distant in her ears.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted him moving from his place against the counter, walking past the row of tables next to hers.

She held her breath, but his steps continued behind her and towards the back area where the kitchen was.

"Uh-huh." She said as Ryoji began grumbling about something Ekoda had done, eyes fixed on his gesticulating hands.

Then Ryoji stopped in the middle of his rant and smiled widely at something behind her. "Oh, look, our food's here!"

Something fluttered in Minako's stomach, and it wasn't exactly hunger. Not for food, anyway. Carefully, she half-turned in her seat.

Before, when she had taken advantage of her companion's momentary distraction to sneak a peek, she had only managed to see his back. And while that sight was pretty glorious on its own, the best way to take this man in was - at least in her humble opinion - full frontal.

Long, unruly dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Lean, tall, with broad shoulders filling out a thin white dress shirt. Strong features, a sharp jaw, intense eyes. And then there were those hands, long fingers wrapped around a tray.

Minako felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Your order." The waiter said, his tone even and polite, as he set the plates down on the table. "Beef and tomato fettuccine and linguine with clams."

"Thank you!" Ryoji chirped, grabbing his fork as soon as his fettuccine was within reach.

"Uh, yeah. You're welcome. Enjoy, and call me if you need anything else."

"We will!"

Minako allowed herself to glance quickly at the man as he left, accidentally lingering for a second just below the tie of his apron. Flushing, she jerked her eyes back to her food.

Thankfully, Ryoji was too busy eating to see her. "Mm! The food's pretty damn good! I can see why you come here so often, Mina-chan."

Minako chuckled nervously, swirling her fork through the pasta, "Yeah, it is. I just...love this place."

Behind her, the waiter's deep, rumbling voice welcomed another patron, and her heart beat just a little bit faster.

She really did love the restaurant. A lot.

For the food. And for many other reasons.

But nobody other than her needed to know them.

 

**End**


End file.
